Two Roads
by LovelyMunchie
Summary: Percy Jackson died during the Giant War. The prophecy line 'To storm or fire, the world must fall', Percy died by defeating Gaea, as Percy's father Poseidon is known as storm bringer, and landed in Elysium. He decided to rebirth but since he helped saved the Gods two times, he was rewarded by choosing either two roads on how to rebirth. Which road shall he take. The right or left?
1. The Death

_**Percy's POV:**_

Reyna, Nico, and Coach Hedge brought back the Athena Parthenos. All the Greeks were cheering but I know there is no time for celebrations. The Earth, Gaea, shook. I looked at my right to see Annabeth.

**"Gaea."**

Were the words that escaped from her mouth.

**"She can be anywhere...she is the earth itself."**

She mumbled to herself. Oh gods what do we do!?

Annabeth looked at her surroundings. Her gray eyes looking at the ground and the sky.

**"Percy!"**

Annabeth saw Blackjack flying down to me. She pointed her finger at him. He had an injured wing but I am surprised he could still fly. Kinda. His flying stance was wobbly than when I flew on him before.

**"Gaea's main strong point is the ground. Need to get her up in the air."**

Annabeth said as realized a plan forming. I know when she is forming a plan. She has her signature 'I think I got a plan face'.

Blackjack landed and neighed.

**"Blackjack! Why are you here? Your wing is injured!"**

I said to him.

_"Sorry boss. I had an instinct to come to you."_

An instinct?

**"Percy! I got a plan!"** Annabeth's face lightened up. She started getting on Blackjack. I got on Blackjack.

**"Annabeth what is your plan?"**

Before she responded to me, Gaea's voice came into my mind.

_"My, my hero. Are you trying to defeat me?"_

_"Yes Gaea! Shut up."_ I responded back to her

Annabeth responded to me after I responded to Gaea.

**"Blackjack! We need to fly!"**

Blackjack neighed.

_"Are you crazy woman!? I can barely fly with a injured wing. I don't I can fly with two of you on me!"_

**"COME ON BLACKJACK!"**

I yelled. He neighed in annoyance.

_"I'll try boss."_

Blackjack started to fly. Gonna say. If you are riding on a Pegases with another person and the Pegases has a injured wing. Flying...IS NOT FUN! There were ups and down on his flying and I almost fell off. Annabeth looked at me with her frantic gray eyes.

**"Percy. Taunt Gaea to come follow us. Blackjack. Please fly higher!"**

Blackjack neighed again and was trying to fly higher.

_"Hey Gaea! Bet you can't catch us!"_

Please respond, please respond.

_"Trying to taunt me little hero?"_

_"Noooo, I am persuading you to marry Kronos. Wait he's dead. LIKE YOU ARE!"_

Also that is really weird since Kronos is Gaea's son. Weird!

_"Oh please. You can't defeat me. I'm earth itself."_

_"Well to baaaaaaaAAAAAAADDDD."_

The reason why I was thinking of that cause I'm upside down of Blackjack but I'm holding on like crazy since I'm scared to fall off.

I continued my thoughts to Gaea.

_"You can't get me. You can't get me."_

_"Oh you think I can't?"_

_"Yes. Cause you are a sore loser."_

I looked below me and saw mounts of dirt rising up. I think that's actually Gaea. Oh just so you know. The height I am right, I'm gonna say what I thought of it. It's so high that I thought the Titans were ants and the Titans are giants. That is freaking ironic.

**"Percy!"**

Annabeth yelled my name. I looked at her. Snapped away from my train of thoughts. Gaea was rising higher. A stupid idea snapped in my head. I tried to look around looking for some water.

**"ANNABETH!"** She looked at me.

I almost tried to jump off Blackjack.

**"PERCY WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?"**

**"Blackjack! Once I jump, get Annabeth on the ground!"**

He neighed.

**"Boss! Are you crazy!?"**

**"Percy! I swear to the gods I am not letting you jump!"**

I looked at her.

**"Annabeth Chase! I swear on the river styx-"**

Enter a boom of thunder.

**"-that I will! Get back to you."**

**"PERCY NO!"**

She screamed on the top of her lungs. I jumped. I took out Riptide and uncapped it. I heard thunder. Dark clouds surrounding the sky. A storm.

Oh imagine this what I am about to do. Pretend I am Thor with the hammer, except I'm not Thor and the hammer is Riptide. Like Thor, the lightning of the storm hit on Riptide. Also, me, being surronded by water in hopes I could heal while doing this. I charged at Gaea.

_**Annabeth's POV:**_

Blackjack was about to land after Percy jumped off. WHY DID HE DO THAT!? I looked at Percy falling. He formed a large bubble of water surrounding him. A storm appeared above the battlefield the Greeks and Romans are fighting together defeating the Titans. I couldn't see what was going besides that so I'll make out what I saw.

The bubble of water, Percy, started falling to Gaea and she rises up to it. Guessing Percy is charging his sword at Gaea. Titans started being swallowed up by Gaea. As the bubble landed on Gaea, I immediately covered my ears. It was an instinct. I could still hear what happened.

An explosion. An explosion so loud that could literally pop my ear drums off.

Greeks and Romans alike looked at where the explosion came from. I ran to where the explosion was as fast as I can. I saw Percy lying there.

**"PERCY!"**

I screamed so loudly that I think the Gods could hear me. I ran over to Percy's body. No. NO! His eyes fluttered opened a little bit but I could barely see his sea-green eyes.

**"PERSEUS JACKSON! DON'T DIE ON ME!"**

I yelled. Crying my eyes off. This could NOT happen.

**"A...Annabeth. I love you..."**

Was all he said. His eyes closed. I shook hsi body.

**"PERCY! NO! WHAT ABOUT NEW ROME!? OUR FUTURE!? PERCY!?"**

I cried so much that I can make a waterfall with my tears. I layed my head to where his heart is. It's not beating. It hit me.

_ 'To storm or fire, the world must fall'_

STUPID PROPHECY! I HATE YOU FATES! WHY DID YOU GOT TO MAKE THIS HAPPEN! I cried on his body for more than an hour. Gaea was defeated. The Greeks and Romans were about to cheer but they came over and saw what happened. All the Greeks were crying since Percy was a brother to all of them. The Romans teared up. _((By the way Octavian is dead.))_ Hazel started crying and Frank teared trying to comfort her but he was already crying.

Chiron came over. He was tearing up. His favorite student. Gone. Dead.

**"We will make a shrine for him. A special one."**

_This starts off kind of pathetic in my opinion. Not what imagined in my head. WELL THIS WAS PERCY'S DEATH EVERYONE THANK YOU FOR READING AND SEE YOU ON THE NEXT CHAPTER!_


	2. A Week Later

Annabeth's POV:

We lost many campers during the Giant war. The loss that affected us the most was Percy. He was a role model. He was strong, loyal, happy, and so much more. Many people mourned over his death but a little bit got over it. Me, I never could get him out of my head. His beautiful sea-green eyes. His playful smile that makes me smile. His stupidity that makes me want to giggle. Everything that I missed about him. I know he reached Elysium. I know it.

Now I wonder something. The great prophecy played in my head.

_Seven half-bloods shall answer the call,_

Obviously Percy, me, Leo, Piper, Jason, Frank and Hazel.

_To storm or fire, the world must fall,_

Gaea fell when Percy defeated him. Poseidon is known as 'stormbringer'

_An oath to keep with a final breath,_

Wait a minute. An oath to keep with a final breath. Percy died and said he swears on the River Styx he will come back to me. In order to do that, I have to go to Elysium and find him. Then again he comes back to me not vice versa

I didn't bother with the last line since I am caught up with the third one. He will come back to me. I'm not doubting him one bit. This reminded me of something. After the incident when Thalia, Percy, Grover, and I found Nico and Bianca, I disappeared and Percy said he found me. He did and I hope he finds me again.

_**Percy's POV:**_

Being dead...SUCKS! My soul was being judged. Who knew death could be boring!?

**"Elysium."**

They said.

**"Or do you choose rebirth Perseus Jackson?"**

I cringed as my full name was used. Rebirth or Elysium?

**"Rebirth."**

I finally said. Now, I have no idea what you have to go to rebirth but I'm gonna say mine was different.

The judges nodded and immediately I got dizzy. Everything was spinning and my eyes were slowly closing. Then I blacked out.

I woke up to a black space of nothingness. Well it's not nothingness if there is something. I saw a person and on his, or her, right and left were doors. The person was wearing a cloak so I can't see him/her.

This so reminds me of the Battle of the Labyrinth.

**"Perseus Jackson."**

The voice was female. Her voice was kind and calm.

**"Y-yes?"**

**"For your actions as being Hero of Olympus twice, we reward you on two ways of rebirth."**

Well that is new.

**"Two ways?"**

**"The very blessed ones gets to choose between these two doors."**

I looked at both doors. They looked identical and I can't tell them apart.

**"Will you tell me which doors rebirth is?"**

Okay that sounded stupid. She giggled and shook her head.

**"Now where's the fun in that. Choose Perseus. Which door will you take?"**

Right or left? OH GODS THIS IS HARD!

**"I choose..."**

I made up my mind.

**"Right."**

The woman nodded.

**"Okay."**

I walked to the right door and opened it. The last thing I remembered was being pushed into the River Lethe.


	3. The News

**_~Shoutouts!~_**

**Fanficlunati**

_Bruh_

Bruh

**MarcoSanJoaqui**

_The shrine better be nice._  
_Give Percy some new friends while he is being reborn. OCs!_

I have no idea what to put for the shrine but I'm gonna say something. It's SUPER nice.  
and I'm not putting OCs in this unless I have too. There will be made up characters that will pop up in my head but they would be there for like 1 chapter BUT! I have two people in my head I am planning to put in even though I am trying to make it fit.

**annabethgrace**

_Oh my gosh! This chapter was so awesome!_  
_I'm so excited to read the next chapter!_  
_Loved it!_  
_Please update soon._

Well this is an update and Thank you SOOOOOO much

**Truth is Death**

_This story is so good! Although I'm not too fond of the format you have chosen to write the story in and how theres no paragraphs, I love the storyline! The idea is great. Please update soon :)_

Thank you and I'm sorry if you don't like my format. It's easier for me to use because I easily get lost in big wide paragraphs and I always confuse myself. I'll try to put paragraphs in.

**PJandLGequalsLove**

_very interesting please update soon_

This is an update

_**~Back to the story!~**_

**_Annabeth's POV:_**

It's been a month without Percy. I just miss him too much. When we were on the Argo II after we got him from Camp Jupiter and when Leo accidentally shot New Rome, he talked about our future he wanted. I want that future too. To go to collage with him, marry, and raise a family. Now he's gone. While I was walking around Camp Half-Blood hopelessly moping, Nico appeared in front of me.

**"Hey."**

Was all he said.

**"What do you need Nico?"**

He looked at me. His eyes were filled with regret but hope.

**"I got news about Percy."**

I was in shock. I put my hands on his shoulders and shook him.

**"Tell me! Tell me!"**

Nico looked at me in annoyance.

**"I will if you stop shaking me Annabeth!"**

I stopped shaking him and my hands were off his shoulders Nico cleared his throat.

**"When the campfire starts I will say the news about Percy. That way everyone will know what happened to Percy."**

I looked at my shoes and was almost starting to cry.

**"Why not now?"**

Nico shook his head.

**"I want everyone to know. Not just you."**

I nodded my head, accepting his decision of telling everyone. I want to know where Percy is. Scratch that. I need to know.

_~Campfire!~_

I walked over to the campfire and sat down. I saw campers coming. Talking, laughing. Then I saw Nico coming over, sitting next to me. When everyone started to sit down the fire started to rise a little. Chiron came over and started to announce the normal stuff. Known as, the Apollo cabin doing the camp fire songs. I wasn't paying attention because I'm mostly thinking about Nico his news of Percy. After the Apollo cabin is done, everyone cheered. Nico stood up and I looked at him. Nico looked at Chiron.

**"Chiron. I have news. May I share it?"**

Chiron nodded.

**"Okay"**

He turned to everyone and took a deep breath.

**"It's about Percy."**

Immediately as he says his name, the camp flames immediately turns to black meaning everyone is feeling sad and mourning about Percy.

**"Percy got to Elysium-"**

Before he continued, Travis stood up and yelled,

**"Of COURSE, HE GOT TO ELYSIUM! HE'S A HERO!"**

Katie slapped on the head. Travis sat down again and Nico continued.

**"Percy got to Elysium but he chose rebirth."**

REBIRTH!? By the time he's 12 I would be already be in my 30s!

The campfire flickered between black and purple.

**"But this rebirth is different. He gets two ways on rebirth."**

**"TWO WAYS!?"**

I accidentally yelled and everyone looked at me. My face turned pink and I let Nico continued.

**"Since Percy was a hero to all of us, his rebirth was different. One way, it's normal, he will rebirth into another body and live out his life as a non-demigod. The other one is different. The one he chose."**

How is this rebirth different?

**"This rebirth is different because it is only to the blessed heroes and he's one of them."**

Okay thanks.

**"He will be the same age when he died, he will still be a demigod, and he will still have Riptide with him in his pocket. His name will still be Percy Jackson. He will be the same Percy we know and love."**

**"THAT'S AWESOME!"**

Everyone looked at me again. I GOT to stop blurting out. This is so unwise of me. Thanks a lot Percy, you are starting to make me unwise and I'm a daughter of Athena for gods sake.

**"But with a great reward, comes with consequences."**

Oh no.

_((Okay got to point this out. "With great power... comes with great need of a nap. Wake me up later." XD IT JUST REMINDED ME!))_

Nico looked at Jason.

**"Jason."**

**"Yeah?"**

**"Do you remember when Hera took yours and Percy's memories and switched you to here and Percy to Camp Jupiter?"**

Jason nodded.

**"Percy's memories are gone. He remembers nothing."**

**"Nico?"**

I quietly whispered. He heard me and looked at me. I started tearing up.

**"Yes?"**

**"He has no memories at all?"**

Nico shook his head.

**"No."**

**"Will they come back?"**

**"No, because his memories are gone. Permanently."**

And that's when I broke down

**_~Line break thing~_**

_NEXT CHAPTER IS ABOUT PERCY! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING! THIS BECAME CRAPPY THAN I THOUGHT BUT AGAIN THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING!  
_


	4. My Substitute Teacher Almost Killed Me

_**~Shoutouts~**_

**annabethgrace6**

_Oh my gods! This was super awesome!_  
_ I just love your ideas!_  
_ You are the best writer ever!_  
_ I can't wait to see Percy!_  
_ I hope you update soon._

Thank you thank you thank you THANK YOU SO MUCH! And well this is Percy so yeah

**Matt**

_The people who gave you good reviews are idiots delete this crap on the double._

Hello Matt! Thank you so much for this amazing review. You are an incredible person. ((Note the sarcasm))

** percy fanwolf**

_This deserves all caps because it's that wonderful_  
_ OMG I LOVE IT I FONT CARE THAT PERCY LOST HIS MEMORIES its just that he is still alive...isn't this is what true love means?_

YAS HE'S ALIVE! Yes he's alive FOR ANNABETH!

**_~Back to story~_**

_**Percy's POV:**_

Hello. I should introduce myself. My name is Percy Jackson. I'm a 17 year old and right now I'm in my senior year of high school. I was walking to English class, which I totally suck at! In case you don't know, I have Dyslexia and ADHD. As I walk into the classroom and sat at my desk, I looked at two people that I don't know. She is a pretty African American girl with curly hair wearing the school's cheer leading outfit. Next is an old man who was dressed as a formal college man. His gray hair nice and combed. Who are these people!? The principal came in.

**"Class. This is your substitute teacher Dr. Thorn-"** He gestured his hand to the old man. "**since Ms. Kim is unfortunately sick and this young lady-"** He gestured the girl with the cheerleader outfit. **"her name is Kelli and she is a new student."**

He starts to leave the classroom.

**"Hope you have a nice day students."**

And he left and shut the door. Kelli started walking to the seat next to me. John, random kid, looked at her. Kelli batted her eyes and started to talk that almost persuaded me.

**"Can you please move to a different seat?"**

John stood up and went to a different empty class and Kelli sat next to me. She looked at me and smiled. I turned my head to the board and I swear in the corner of my eye, I saw her giving me a hatred look. Okay...

The whole class was pretty much boring. Dr. Thorn just kept talking and talking and...talking but at some times he glared at me and then when I saw his two eyes one was blue and the other one was brown. I wonder which one is fake. Anyways class was so boring my mind was like: WHEN IS THIS GOING TO END!? The bell finally rang and everyone just ran out. I gathered all my stuff and exit the classroom. I turned my head a bit and saw Kelli talking to Dr. Thorn.

_~Time Skip to Lunch cause I have nothing so far.~_

I was sitting by myself during lunch. Let's just say there is a lot of bullies in this school. I was not making friends because everyone I knew in this school don't like the stuff I like. Some girls were usually whispering and staring at me. One time I got close and listened and they said that I am a forever loner and not hot. Pfft, like I care.

Besides I don't know how I got to this school in the first place. My adopted parents sent me here. Yeah I'm adopted. I don't who my actual dad or mom is. They probably didn't want me. My adopted parents were no better. They think I don't exist even though they adopted me. Anyways Kelli walked up to me.

**"Hi Percy! Dr. Thorn wants to talk to you."**

Wait what? How did she know my name? I'm not gonna argue though.

**"Oh sure."**

I stood up and threw away my lunch known as junk. I followed Kelli as she skipped to the fields where no one is. Usually it's very crowded. Kelli walked up to Dr. Thorn and started whispering. Dr. Thorn turned to me.

**"Very nice to see you again Perseus Jackson."**

I cringed at the use of my full name.

**"Umm hello Dr. Thorn. Kelli said you wanted to talk to me."**

**"Well Percy, it's time for our revenge."**

Revenge!? I BARELY KNEW THEM WHY DID THEY WANT REVENGE ON ME!? Did Dr. Thorn wanted revenge because I was eating during class?  
The next thing I saw was really terrifying.  
Dr Thorn transformed into this thing. His head still remained him, but has a lion's body and a long, scorpion-like tail. Kelli had completely white skin, flaming hair, fangs, one bronze leg and one donkey leg, and red eyes.

The next thing in my head was: RUNNNNN!

I ran around the big field and Dr. Thorn and Kelli started chasing me. I put my hand in my pocket and pulled out a ball-point pen, like I had done this a million times, and on the side said Anaklusmos, Riptide. What the heck!? How did I know that and when did I had a pen in my pocket!? It's a pen, A FREAKING PEN! I uncapped the pen and 3 feet long, shimmering bronze sword with a double-edged blade, a leather-wrapped grip and a flat hilt riveted with gold studs.

Okay this day keeps getting interesting! Kelli caught up to me and tackled me. Instinctively, I stabbed her with the sword and she turned into gold dust. Okay that was easy. Now what about Dr. Thorn? Dr. Thorn was FAST! I just kept running. I threw the sword at Dr. Thorn hoping it would hit him he swat it away like he was use to it.

**"I would love to use your corpse for the Gods."**

There was a loud _WHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISH_ and then pain exploded in my shoulder. I fell to the ground due to the horrible mass of pain. My vision started to be blurry.

**"My poison was meant to be painful but after Tarturas. It can kill now."**

Before my vision faded. I saw silvery arrows hitting Dr. Thorn. It was a barrage of silver arrows. A group of girls appeared for I don't know where and started shooting arrows. A girl came over to me. She looks like she is 15 with shoulder length or as sometimes described short, spiky black hair, electric blue eyes, she was wearing a silvery parka and camouflage pants with a 'death to barbie' shirt. Then I noticed the forever present silver circlet on her head.

Before I blacked out, I heard shout the words,** "PERCY! Camp now!"**


	5. Uncomfortable

_**~Shoutouts~**_

**annabethgrace6**

_Oh my goodness! I loved it!_  
_The cliffhanger was awesome!_  
_Please update._  
_The story is getting better and better!_  
_This is the best story ever!_  
_I just want to read more!_  
_I'm so excited to read the next chapter!_  
_I hope you update soon._

Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you...how many was that? Never mind. Thank you so much for supporting this story. I appreciate your support because it helps me keep going.

**Wisegirlismyseaweedbrain**

_Hey great story! I loved it! Update soon!_

Thank you ^^

**annabethgrace6**

_Hey Matt (guest), that was really rude of you!_  
_If you don't like her story, why do you even bother reviewing? You need watch what you're writing, because we are not idiots just for giving her good reviews, the only idiot around here is you for writing an idiotic review! If you don't like her story just leave! She deserves good reviews for her hard work. You should be appreciating that she's working hard on her stories, not telling her she needs to "delete this crap"._

Thank you so much for standing up to me ^^. I appreciate your kindness to comment and stand up. Again I appreciate it

_**~Back to the story~**_

_**Percy's POV:**_

I woke up but my vision was blurry. As it cleared I sat up from a white bed I was, I guess, sleeping on. I looked around me and I saw the same white beds and some kids who looked like they're badly injured are on it. I looked at my body and saw that I'm shirtless and my right shoulder has been bandaged.

**"Well finally you're awake."**

I looked at a guy who has a surfer-body, shaggy blond hair, and blue eyes, and having an athletic build. He was dressed in a orange t-shirt that says 'Camp Half-Blood' and khaki shorts.

**"Umm Hi."**

I started off. He chuckled. I probably sounded stupid.

**"It's fine Percy. The poison from the manticore almost killed you but you're lucky the Hunters brought you here. We were able to extract the poison but you were asleep for almost a week."**

Okay one. Manticore? Isn't that like a Greek myth? Second. How does he know my name? I don't know him. Third, what Hunters? I am confused in so many levels.

**"Where am I and thank you uhhh..."**

I don't know his name. He have me a small smile and took his hand out.

**"You're in the infirmary and Will Solace. Son of Apollo."**

What? Apollo? Isn't that also a Greek myth? I'm going to go along with it. I shook his hand.

**"Percy Jackson. Son of...I don't know."**

He chuckled. I stood up and was going to leave but I think I heard Will mumbled something like:

**"You don't know Percy. We all know though."**

I was about to exit until I opened the door and saw a girl. She was pretty, her honey-colored hair curled as a princess. She was athletic, tall, and fit. She looked almost exactly like what I thought a California girl looked like but her eyes ruin the image. They were startling gray, like storm clouds; pretty but also intimidating like analyzing the best way to take me down in a fight.

**"Uhhh...hi?"**

I said. I have no idea what to say. She smirked and chuckled like she had been in this situation before.

**"You drool when you sleep."**

Okay I thought I was going to get a hi but never mind.

**"I'm Percy Jackson."**

I looked at her eyes. She looked like she was going tear up.

**"Annabeth Chase. Daughter of Athena."**

Her voice cracked.

**"Are you okay."**

Annabeth rubbed her eyes, feeling as she was embarrassed to cry in front of me. She began to talk again but her voice was still cracked.

**"Yeah. I'm fine. I lost a friend."**

**"Oh. I'm sorry for your loss."**

I felt pretty bad for her. Her friend must've been special.

_**Annabeth's POV:**_

It's hard seeing Percy in front of me. He doesn't remember his friends. Both Camp Half-Blood or Camp Jupiter. He doesn't remember me. Unlike the Hera switching Percy and Jason, his memory camp back to him but not now. I was about to cry in front of him and make him hug me saying 'I missed you. I missed you' but he won't have any idea of what's happening.

It's like starting over from scratch. Remembering when we first met when we were twelve. I don't think I can make him remember but I can make new ones for him. I just got to start over.

**"So. Do you want me to show you around Camp Half-Blood?"**

I asked. My voice is still cracked. The sad feelings I have is making this hard for me to act normal. Percy shrugged.

**"I guess. I don't really know about this place."**

I turned my back on him and gestured him to come. He shut the door of the infirmary and followed me. We exit out of the Big House. I showed him the 20 cabins.

**"And that's all the cabins. There were originally 12 for the Olympian gods but my friend, the one I lost, asked to make the minor gods have attention and build cabins for them since we had this huge war and children of the minor gods betrayed us for being undetermined."**

Percy nodded.

**"Yeah. That would've suck not being known who your parent was. I don't even know who my parent is. So, am I undetermined?"**

How should I say this. Nico said he will still be a demigod. I looked at him and he still has his raven black hair and sea-green eyes. Obviously a Poseidon's trait so he's still Poseidon's son unless he can't control water and can't talk to horses or fish but knowing Percy he will.

**"Umm yes. You are undetermined but you will be claimed. It might be a today or tomorrow when you will be claimed."**

He nodded.

**"This is crazy though."**

I looked at him.

**"Why?"**

**"This whole thing is crazy. I don't even know what I am."**

This is like when we were 12 again.

**"You're a half-blood."**

**"Half-blood? Half- human and half what?"**

Yep. This is like we were 12 again. I sighed.

**"I think you know."**

It looks like he was thinking.

**"God? Half-god?"**

I nodded.

**"But I don't know my parent. I might have a dad or a mom. I don't know. I was in an adoption center for about 7 years of my life and then I got adopted."**

Adopted? What?

**"Well your parent is not dead. They are either the Olympian or minor gods."**

**"That's...crazy"**

"Well is it? The most common things gods did is going around and fall in love with humans and have kids."

**"But they are-..."**

He stopped completing his sentence.

**'So who's my parent."**

Again I hesitated.

**"You're undetermined. No one knows yet."**

Actually you don't know. Everyone else knows. I continued on the tour. I showed him Climbing Wall, Armory, Sword Fighting Arena, Archery Field, Amphitheater, and Camp Forge. I was about to show him the stables. We both walked to the stables and I saw Blackjack. He neighed and Percy looked at me.

**"Umm Annabeth. Can the pegasuses-"**

**"Pegasi"**

I corrected.

**"Umm yes. Can they talk?"**

Yep still a Poseidon's kid.

**"No."**

**"Umm then how come he can talk to me? He keeps asking if I have donuts. Is that normal?"**

**"Normal for Blackjack."**

**"Blackjack?"** he looked at me confused.

**"Yeah. That's his name."**

He nodded. He walked over to Blackjack.

**"Umm hi."** He neighed.** "No, I don't have doughnuts, I'm sorry."**

He looked over to me saying like 'can we go now?'. I walked over to Blackjack and petted him.

**"I'm sorry Blackjack. You know what happened."**

I heard the horn being blown and then I saw campers going into the Dining Pavilion. Dinner already. I took Percy's hand and walked to the Dining Pavilion. As we entered, campers looked at us, mostly Percy. Then they started murmuring among their siblings. Probably about being Percy is back. I was about to walk to the Athena table until I stopped myself and faced Percy.

**"Percy. We can't sit at the same table. It's strictly forbidden that other half-bloods, who are not their children, to sit at a different table other than their cabin."**

I kinda broke that rule before when I had to talk to Percy to talk about our quest _((Battle of the Labyrinth))._

**"Now Percy I want you to go over to the Poseidon table."** pointing at it.

He looked at me confused.

**"Didn't you say that other half-bloods, who are not their children, sit at a different table? Heck I'm not even at a cabin yet? I might be blasted off by Poseidon for sitting at his table."**

Oh jeez.

**"Trust me. I know what I'm doing. Daughter of Athena after all."**

He sighed.

**"Fine."**

He walked over to the Poseidon table and I walked over and sat at the Athena table.

_**Percy's POV:**_

I sat at the Poseidon table as Annabeth told me. It feels lonely. I wonder why Poseidon doesn't have kids even though he has like many kids. I was waiting for lunch. I looked at the campers and very often they would stare at me and go back to their conversation. Annabeth was just looking at me. I don't find that creepy but I feel uncomfortable and some times, I would just shift on the bench due to the comfortableness.

The wood nymphs, I think, gave me BBQ, grapes, apples, strawberries, cheese, and fresh bread. Also an empty cup or goblet. I was about to eat but I saw campers standing up and taking a piece of the food, they stood up and walked over to this fire. I guess I should do the same. I took a part of my BBQ and walked over to the fire. I saw the campers dropped their food and said their god parent. I dropped my BBQ piece and in my head I was thinking:

_"Umm please tell me, whoever you are."_

I walked back to my table and started eating. I got, again, constant stares. Why do they keep looking at me? Did I do something special or something? All day I just got stares. It's really uncomfortable. I was thirsty and looked at the empty goblet and I pretended to think that a drink will appear in the cup. I playfully waved my hand over the goblet.

**"Coke"**

The goblet did have coke afterwards and i was shock. Hmm. I waved my hand over again.

**"Blue coke."**

The drink turned into a nice shade of cobalt. Call me weird but I have a thing for blue food. I saw a tall guy with curly brown hair, brown eyes, small horns, Caucasian skin, chin wispy beard and hairy brown goat legs.

**"Umm sorry dude. Umm you can't sit-"**

**"Oh no. Us satyrs and nymphs can sit anywhere we want but it's usually the Dionysus table. I decided and come sit here with you. I'm Grover Underwood."**

**"Percy Jackson."** I responded.

There was an awkward silence between us.

**"So... you are part donkey?"**

I asked. That was probably the wrong thing to say cause he looked at me with anger but then it faded.

**"Part goat. Other satyrs will trample you with such an insult."**

I raised my hands in surrender.

**"I'm sorry."**

Grover shook his head. He mumbled stuff to himself. I could only here a little bit.

**"should've died...not rebirth into a flower...could've cut off empathy link but not sure..."**

I have no idea what he was thinking or saying but I feel should've not talk about it. He looked at me.

**'So how's camp, Perece?"**

**"Perece?"**

**"You know just a nickname."**

**"Oh well. Camp seems good but I don't believe all these greek gods. They are just-"**

He looked kinda panicky.

**"Don't say that ****_m_**** word."**

How does he know I was about to say myth? It's like he knew I was gonna say that.

**"How do you know I was gonna say that?"**

**"Deja Vu."**

I nodded.

I wish I knew what was going on. I'm so confused. the Greek myths are real. Everyone staring at me. I wish I knew what was happening.

_**~Line break~**_

_OKAY!_

_I have an idea BUT!_

_I need help._

_I decide to make Percy, Annabeth, and Grover go on a quest ((I know spoilers XP))_

_BUT! I don't know what the quest should be about. Can you guys help me what the quest should be?_

_Cause I am not good at doing quests._

_Review on what kind of quest they should go on._

_Thank you and bye!_


	6. Meeting People!

_**First of all. THANK YOU for the ideas. Without you guys I would've not have thought of a quest and might aboandened this story. So thank you very much for your ideas.**_

_**~Shoutouts~**_

**annabethgrace6**

_OMG! Seriously, this story is_  
_getting better and better!_  
_I just love it!_  
_You are the best fanfic author!_  
_Please keep going with the good work._  
_Oh and,_  
_Thank you, thank you, thank you!_  
_For updating!_  
_I hope you update soon._

Thank you so much for the support ^^ I'm glad you are still liking this

**Guest**

_Update Pplllssss :) I'm dying ova here_

THIS IS AN UPDATE! DON'T DIE! IF YOU DO I HOPE YOU REACH ELYSIUM

_**Guest**_

_As a quest, have them save - ( that's for anyone that you want them to ) and they have to go through a legion of monsters or race a god to save that person and along with that at the very end, he gets his memory back ( which I know is impossible but I can dream)_

Well sadly, I couldn't think on who to save but thank you for sharing your idea though. I appreciate it. ^^ And Percy receiving his memories...uhhhhhh i have an idea but it won't work so never mind.

**Guest**

_Simply an awesome story, so much potential :)_

Thank you ^^

**Guest**

_Don't listen to that dude Matt...he mad AF, good story_

Don't worry about me worrying about Matt. There are plenty of more haters in the world but I'm not gonna let him take me down just because of a comment. Thanks for the support ^^

**Guest**

_One heck of a fanfic! Got lots of potential, I'll be back over here :)_

Thank you for the support ^^

**HunterxInferno**

_Nice..Concept_

Thank you very much ^^

**Solangelover**

_Retrieval of a cursed item that has been terrorizing mortals for weeks._

I have something that does with mortals. Just not an item.

Mylax

_Tey could retrieve something for the gods, slay a monster that is attacking mortals,or to help find herbs of some sort to help sick campers from a dieas that could also spread throughout camp and liked the chapter and really love the story keep up the good work_

Thank you for the ideas. In fact I used two of your ideas. You will know which two.

**Wisegirlismyseaweedbrain**

_Hey great chapter! Maybe in next chapter Percy can meet his other friends, and Poseidon can claim him. About the quest, he may start to remember some details (though I know you said he won't remember) and is determined to remember everything, and live every adventure again to do so. Hope you like my idea!_

I like your idea. Sadly Percy is NOT going to remember anything. Unless...nevermind. But yeah Percy is going to be claimed and meeting his friends.

_**~Back to the story~**_

_**Percy's POV:**_

Dinner was good. I talked to Grover and turned out he was a pretty cool satyr. He said he was Lord of the Wild and got blessed or something by a faded god named Pan, who his predecessors didn't achieve or any satyrs in general. A man walked in the Dining Pavilion. He has a chubby face, a red nose and curly hair so black, it looks purple, watery, blue, bloodshot eyes, wearing tiger-striped Hawaiian shirts and purple running shoes. He looks like cherub who had grown up in a trailer park. He totally looks like a wine dude.

"I don't care but whatever I have to but," he waved his hand over to me, "Our newest camper Perry Johansson."

Johansson? That's not even close. A half man on top and a bottom half a horse came up next to the cherub guy. A centaur right? He whispered in his ear.

"Er, Percy Jackson. That's right. Now go along to your silly, stupid campfire. Go!"

I looked at Grover as he stood up.

"Who is he?" I pointed to the wine looking dude.

He looked at me.

"T-that's Mr. D."

"Mr. D? Does that stand for something?"

He rubbed the back part of his neck.

"Ehh. Well."

He looked at everyone who started to stand up and leave.

"Let's go to the campfire!"

I stood up and walked with Grover to the camp fire. Suddenly I got something in my head. I snapped my finger, why did I do that I don't know, and looked at Grover.

"The wine dude is Dionysus right?"

Grover's eyes widen.

"Don't call him that!"

Why is he so afraid of him? I don't understand that.

"Don't call him the wine dude or Dionysus?"

He waved his hands like a 'no' expression.

"Neither. He doesn't like to be called the wine dude and you can't call him by his real name because names have powers."

"Okay." I stretched out the 'y'.

"Just call him Mr. D."

I nodded.

"Okay, but who is the centaur guy?"

"Oh. That's Chiron. He's the activities director of Camp Half-Blood."

I nodded. Everyone reached to the amphitheater where the Apollo cabin led the sing alongs. We sang songs about the gods and ate smores and joked around. I haven't been getting stared. A lot. I get frequent stares time to time but not a lot. Annabeth, again, looked at me almost half way. Again, not creepy but really uncomfortable. Before the campfire was over, people were staring at me. Not at me, like my face, more like the top of my head.

I looked up to see what it was and it was a glowing hologram of green light, spinning and gleaming. A three-tipped spear: a trident. All around me, campers started kneeling. Mr. D did a really lazy bow.

"It has been determined." Chiron said.

"My parent?"

Chiron bowed.

"Poseidon," Chiron said. "Earthshaker, stormbringer, father of horses. Hail, Perseus Jackson, son of the sea god."

I looked at everyone. After the hologram faded everyone stood up. Annabeth looked at me. Chrion looked at her and gestured her towards me.

"Show him the cabin."

Annabeth nodded and walked over to me. She took my hand and looked at me.

"Come on. Let's go to your cabin. We'll meet the rest of the campers tomorrow."

I nodded. She took me to Cabin 3.

Poseidon's cabin is low, long and solid, with all the windows facing the sea. The outer walls are rough gray stone with pieces of seashell and coral and look like the bottom of the ocean floor. There is a fountain. The fountain is made out of gray sea rock, has a fish that spouts the water from its mouth, and has a coral decoration. The bottom is filled with golden coins. There are a few bronze Hippocampi on the ceiling as decorations and underwater plants and corals, sitting in the window sill. It was more beautiful than the Demeter kids could whip up.

Annabeth opened the door. I caught the salty scent from inside, like the wind of a shore on a beach. I looked inside. On the inside the walls glow like abalone and it has six empty bunk beds with silk sheets turned down but there was no sign of anyone had ever slept here. It felt sad and lonely. Annabeth walked inside it and I followed her in.

"Cabin 3. This is your god parent so this where you are saying."

Due to the feeling of loneliness, i knew right away i would feel miserable.

"Oh okay."

I looked around and Annabeth was about to leave.

"Bye Percy. See you tomorrow."

Then she closed the door. I laid on one of the beds. It took me a while to fall asleep but eventually I did.

_~The Next Day~_

Someone knocking on my cabin door. I moved to the right side of my bed, still drowsy.

"5 more minutes."

I mumbled.

"Come on Seaweed Brain. It's breakfast."

Seaweed brain? I realized it was Annabeth. I lazily got out of bed and opened the door. She was already dressed up in her Camp Half-Blood shirt and shorts.

"Come on, you're going to be late for breakfast."

I nodded.

"Okay. Let me change."

I closed the door and changed my clothes into a Camp Half-Blood shirt with jeans. I opened the door again to see she was still there. She grabbed my hand again.

"Come on."

We walked to the Dining Pavilion. I ate breakfast and then went to the next thing on my schedule. I had ancient greek with Annabeth. i was able to get simple words. She told me that dyslexia, that is hard wired in my brain, can make me read Ancient Greek. It still gave me a headache. Then I had archery with Chiron. Turns out I'm pretty bad and I hit Chiron on his tail. Yeah that was pretty bad.

Foot racing was next. The wood-nymphs instructors beat me every time. In tree form. It was really humiliating to be slower than a tree. Wrestling, I got beat up by an Ares girl named Clarisse.

"You're lucky, I'm going easy on you today." She mumbled in my ear

Easy!? Well never mind she has a different definition of easy. Next it was free time meaning I can do whatever I want. I walked around Camp Half-Blood until i saw a guy, who liked a Latino Santa elf, running around on fire. He ran up to me.

"Percy! Use your water powers!"

I was confused.

"Water powers?"

He nodded.

"Yes. You are a son of Poseidon. A powerful one. Spray me with your magical water powers Aqua man!"

1.I don't think I am powerful. I haven't done anything special. 2. What magical water powers? Even if I do have them what is it?. 3. Aqua man? Seriously. That is worse than water boy.

"I don't know."

I raise my hands up in surrender and my right hand sprayed at the Latino Santa elf. He was not on fire anymore and he was wet. Where the heck did that come from.

"Thanks dude. I'm Leo Valdez." He took his hand out.

I cautiously shook it.

"Perc-"

"Percy Jackson. I know."

I nodded.

"Anyway. thanks for the water Aqua man."

I feel like I am going to get irritated by that. He walked away, back into the Hephaestus cabin. Okay. That was weird. I continue walking around Camp Half-Blood. I heard a shout.

"Percy!"

I looked behind me to see a good-looking, having the features of a Roman statue, with electric blue eyes, a tidy, military cropped blond hair but it looked like it grew out, and a small scar on the corner of his lip. He walked over to me.

"Hi! I'm Jason Grace. Son of Jupiter."

"Jupiter?"

"It's Zeus. It's the Roman form of Zeus."

I nodded.

"Jason!"

I heard a shot behind. A girl came running. She was beautiful girl, I don't like her like that she seems liek an Aphrodite child, with dark tanned skin, chocolate-brown hair that is cut choppy and uneven with thin strands braided down on the sides, and eyes that seemed to change color like a kaleidoscope. She came up to Jason.  
She looked at me.

"Hi Percy!"

"Hi..."

"Piper Mclean. daughter of Aphrodite."

Knew it.

"Mclean as in Tristian Mclean?"

She sighed as she feels she had this conversation before.

"Yes."

"Sorry!"

She huffed "It's okay. People ask me when I say my last name."

"See ya Perce." Jason said. Jason and Piper leaved. What else? It's still free time. Hmmm. I have no idea. I continue my walk around Camp Half-Blood due to boredness and I accidentally bumped into someone.

"Oof! Sorry!"

I looked at the guy I bumped into. He has black hair that looks like he just got out of bed, skin was paled to white, and was wearing black clothing with skeletal designs, a Stygian Iron sword and a silver skull ring. he shook his head.

'It's fine Percy."

He walked away.

"So what's your name."

I called out. He didn't turn around but he said his name.

"Nico Di Angelo. Son of Hades."

He continued walking away. Okay I should leave that dude alone. I turned around to see an African American girl with shoulder-length curly cinnamon brown hair and gold eyes. She is marked with a glyph, the letters SPQR, and one stripe. She rubbed the back of her neck.

"Sorry about Nico. He likes to be left alone sometimes."

I nodded.

"Hazel Levesque. Daughter of Pluto."

"Pluto?"

Again no idea.

"The roman form of Hades."

I nodded. Same like Jason.

"Well I got to go. Bye Percy!"

She ran away. I continued my weird walk of boredom. I went into the sword arena since I was bored. I saw a guy. He is a tall, and very handsome. His body looks stronger, as his shoulders are broad and muscular. He has brown eyes and black short hair with a military haircut. He has a tattoo that is an image of two crossed spears above the initials SPQR and a single bar line beneath.

He was sword fighting. He looked at my direction for a bit then told his sparring partner to to pause. He walked over to me.

"Hi Percy! Frank Zhang. Son of Mars."

Mars. Guessing from those tattoos they have I'm guessing Roman.

"Mars. Roman form of..."

"Ares" He stated.

I nodded.

"Please don't pummel me" I mumbled.

He chuckled and put his hand on my shoulder.

"Don't worry. I'm your friend. I'm not going to do that."

He walked away and continued sword fighting with his sparring partner. The conch shell still hasn't been blown yet. UGGH! I'M SO BORED!

_~Time skip to Campfire cause I am lazy~_

I walked to the Amphitheater. I sat down and a girl sat next to me. She was tall, slim girl with frizzy red hair, freckled face, green eyes with over-large shirts, doodles on her jeans, and poked holes in them.

"Hi!"

She said to me.

"hi." I replied.

"I'm Rachel Elizabeth Dare. Just call me Rachel."

I nodded. As normal, the Apollo cabin lead the sing-alongs, we sang about the gods, ate smores, and joke around. When the campfire was almost over, next to me, Rachel stood up straight and her eyes glowed serpent green. As she spoke, her voice sounded tripled.

_The half-blood hero from the past._

_chose rebirth and shown himself at last._

_The golden trio, nature, wise, and sea,_

_shall set the half-bloods and mortals free._

_Of sickness and danger that occurred,_

_they need to find the spirits and birds._

_Disease is partnered with threats,_

_if not stopped soon, there will be death._


End file.
